Creator and Destroyer
by Ben Pieper
Summary: Part Three of my Forsaken series. Sorry it's taken so long. This time, the fall of Aginor.


The Forsaken – Part Three

Creator and Destroyer

The slim man held up the small test tube to his eye, and swilled the liquid about within the glass confines. Within a moment, the blue fluid became green and Ishar Morrad Chuain smiled, pleased with his results.

He set the tube into a small holder and turned and took a long look around his small, but compact and well-equipped laboratory. Appreciating all that his genius had brought him and all that he had discovered and furnished to mankind.

Not enough. Not enough by far.

Too often he had been restrained by the ethical codes of conduct that held back his genius on the verge of some of the greatest genetic discoveries of the Age. He chafed under those restraints, and forced himself to wait patiently until any furore over his work had died away – and start anew.

Ishar Morrad sighed to himself, and stepped to the window that overlooked the verdant fields to the west of the city of Paaren Disen. Or more accurately, had once overlooked verdant fields.

Now, barren wasteland as far as the eye could see bore mute, stark testimony to the effect of whatever strange force was slowly corrupting the world. Nobody could stop the force – indeed, no-one could even slow it down. Elan Morin Tedronai had announced that he had gone over to something he called "The Shadow" nearly ten years ago, and had not been heard of since.

Society had, in that time, gone straight from paradise to hell. Violent crimes had escalated beyond all control. War had blazed up in most of the areas of the land, and famine and starvation racked the world. The measures of the past were completely inadequate in the face of this wild outcrop of darkness from the basest areas of man's soul. Death and darkness stalked the land – Ishar Morrad sometimes wondered what had happened to those who had so closely monitored his work to ensure that it did not violate another code of ethics.

Ishar Morrad sighed to himself, as someone who was not overly interested in society or its problems. His abilities and interests were scientific – first, foremost and always. He spared another glance at Paaren Disen, watching as one of its lower towers suddenly flared into light and vanished. Another act of Power-wrought terrorism. And by a woman – Ishar Morrad had not felt a touch on _saidin_.

A moment later, he did – and it was very close. He turned to see a glimmer of light form, widen and split into a door of light through which a man stepped. Ishar Morrad frowned at the serious breach of protocol. His visitor should have known better. 'And your reason for opening a gate in my home is?'

Lews Therin Telamon looked apologetic. 'I apologise, Ishar Morrad, but I have just come straight from V'Saine.'

Ishar Morrad nodded slightly. 'I suppose that in this troublesome time, we cannot worry too much about the occasional breaches in protocol.'

Lews Therin turned, and cast his eyes over the laboratory before turning back to the shorter man. His gaze was stern, and Ishar Morrad realised that the other had not made an indication as to whether or not he agreed. From Lews Therin, that was a worrying sign. 'I bring a letter from the Collam Daan – or what is left of the university and its council.'

Ishar Morrad turned away, and picked up another test tube, as if unconcerned by Lews Therin's news. 'And what did they have to say?'

'Well, among other things, they have refused to grant you permission to carry out your new line of research.'

If he had not been looking for it, Lews Therin would have missed the whitening of Ishar Morrad's knuckles around the glass tube, for the other man's body language had remained calm. After a moment, the scientist turned and faced Lews Therin, his expression unreadable. 'And they delegated the High Seat of the Servants to be a messenger boy?'

Lews Therin refused to take offence, and he fingered the seal of the Aes Sedai on his lapel. Ishar Morrad knew that to be a sign of tension. 'I decided to bring the message myself because I wanted to speak with you about the direction your work is taking.'

'My work's direction?' Ishar Morrad's voice was surprised, but Lews Therin would not be taken in.

'You know exactly what I mean. Five times in five years, when you applied for research permission to genetically splice human and animal genes together, you were turned down out of hand.'

'And I accepted the Council's recommendations,' said Ishar Morrad. 'I destroyed all of my preliminary work and returned to what I was doing before my application.'

'I know all of that,' said Lews Therin calmly, 'but you continued going back to your work on human-animal genetic experiments, experiments you were not authorised to carry out – neither by the Council or by any code of ethics.'

Ishar Morrad said nothing, not even letting an expression cross his face as Lews Therin continued, 'Can you explain to me why I should not give the Council permission to shut your laboratory down?'

Ishar Morrad blanched at the thought. 'The Council have requested permission to shut me down?'

'They say that, in light of the current troubles, they have more important things to concern themselves with than a single rogue scientist.' Lews Therin saw Ishar Morrad's expression and shrugged. 'Their words, not mine. They want to close you down, Ishar Morrad, simply because we cannot divert the time to your applications any longer. Your work in the past, especially on the Nym and your brilliant work on plants and crops is noted and appreciated, and they are prepared to allow you to remain functioning as long as you restrict your work to this sphere. That was the best I could do.'

Ishar Morrad had sunk back against one of his workbenches, his face a rictus of stunned horror. For a moment, Lews Therin considered helping him, but the scientist forced himself upright, and stared back at Lews Therin with a stony face. 'Very well. My efforts will be destroyed, and I shall restrict myself.'

Lews Therin nodded, glad that the unpleasant business was over. 'Thank you, Ishar Morrad Chuain. I shall return to the Hall of Servants if you wish to speak with me again.'

Lews Therin turned away, and left through the door this time.

As he went out, the door closing behind him, Ishar Morrad's face twisted with hatred and fury. He slammed the test tube onto the workbench, shattering it. A moment later, he seized _saidin_ and vaporised the shards of glass.

He leant over the workbench for a moment, recovering his composure, fighting for breath after the sudden rush of anger. He was not often given to strong emotions, but this shattering news had come completely out of the blue. The Council was not given to overreacting, and the threat to close him down was obviously a desire to have him out of their hair.

Ishar Morrad turned away from the bench, composure recovered. He released _saidin_, only now realising that he had even channelled. Once that was done, Ishar Morrad moved to the hidden door and released the catch. On the other side, a flight of twisting steps descended into a well-lit room.

As Ishar Morrad descended, he pressed a small control inset into the wall, and the door closed behind him. It would not do for him to be followed down there. Not at all.

One of Ishar Morrad's pet projects had been the experimentation on genetic crosses between humans and various animals. His experiments had been banned by the Council, and he had destroyed his preliminary work.

But only his preliminary work. He had, unbeknownst to the Council, gone ahead with the banned research in secret, using his own resources and own facilities to complete the work.

And he now stood before the final proof of his work's brilliance – a living, breathing testament to his own genius. And he didn't know what to do with it.

'The Great Lord would appreciate your work, Ishar Morrad.'

Ishar Morrad whirled in surprise, seizing _saidin_ to destroy the interloper on his private sanctum. As he did so, he dimly realised that he had not even felt the touch on the One Power that would herald this man's arrival.

Ishamael smiled at him, a hand raised as if to ward off Ishar Morrad's attack. 'I apologise for bursting in on you unannounced,' he said. 'I know it is a breach of protocol, but now, I believe you said, we "cannot worry too much about the occasional breaches of protocol.'

Ishar Morrad narrowed his eyes. 'You were there?'

Ishamael nodded. 'Of course. The Great Lord sends me, and I must go.' He turned away, unconcerned by Ishar Morrad's grip of _saidin_ and examined the large glass cylinder behind the bio-geneticist. 'Excellent work, I must say. You've excelled even yourself.'

'How did you manage to avoid detection by Lews Therin? He is even more powerful than you, Elan Morin.'

Ishamael turned, and directed a cool gaze onto Ishar Morrad. 'Lews Therin is powerful, but not all powerful. He is not capable of holding the True Power – at least, not yet.' That last addition to the statement was distant, as if Elan Morin was mentally looking into the middle distance, thought Ishar Morrad.

He brought the dark-clad man's attention back to the present. 'What are you doing here?'

'I understand that the Council has ordered you to abandon all of this,' said Ishamael. 'Abandon your greatest work.'

In spite of himself, Ishar Morrad preened slightly. To be complimented thus by the greatest philosopher of the Age.... 'I count myself lucky to have been given the opportunity.'

'That opportunity is being taken from you,' said Ishamael immediately. 'The Council will not allow you to continue your work. And you know as well as I do that you cannot keep this –' His arm made a sweeping gesture that took in the entire room - 'secret forever. Not from talented seekers such as Lews Therin.'

Ishar Morrad bristled slightly at Elan Morin Tedronai's opinions of his secretive nature, but he also knew that the other man was completely right. Ishamael turned away again, his face unreadable. 'There is one who would give you that chance.'

Ishar Morrad glanced up at the glass cylinder almost involuntarily, his face worried. He knew that, as a scientist, he should have hundreds of questions for Elan Morin, starting with his disappearance and working onwards from there. Certainly, he should have shielded him and taken him to the Hall of Servants. He was powerful enough, even against Elan Morin. But there was none of that burning curiosity. There was no interrogation and certainly no thought of even questioning. Lews Therin's news had hit him hard, harder than he had thought.

Ishamael hid a smile, knowing that he had caught Ishar Morrad completely unawares, and had surprised him with his sudden revelations of the Great Lord's desire for his talents. And while it was true that they needed another Aes Sedai with Ishar Morrad's power, even more, they needed an army. And Ishar Morrad could provide an army that could overwhelm the defenders of the Light.

Ishar Morrad turned to face him again. 'Who?'

'The Great Lord of the Dark is coming,' said Ishamael. 'He is breaking free from his prison to touch the world and make it his own. Already you see the first effects of that touch on the world.'

Ishar Morrad nodded. 'I have seen what has happened,' he said noncommittally.

'Then you know that there is nothing that the leaders of this world can do about it,' said Ishamael. 'Lews Therin is the only one –' He broke off, and started again, but left Ishar Morrad wondering what he had been about to say. 'We intend to come, soon, overwhelming the world and those who stand against us in preparation for the Great Day of Return. And I wish for you to be on the winning side, Ishar Morrad. You can make a critical contribution to the efforts of our forces.'

'Me?' Ishar Morrad's voice was faint.

Ishamael moved closer to him, realising that the other man was near to the point at which he would turn. If Ishar Morrad denied him here, there would be no other option but to kill him and destroy the laboratory. The technology and developments made here must never be used by the Light. 'Yes. You are the genius to take us to the victory that the Great Lord needs to take the world as his own.'

Ishar Morrad smiled slightly. 'I have no interest in warfare, or the victory of an ethereal power. All I want is a place to carry on my research and show those fools at Collam Daan that I am the greatest.'

There was a moment of silence. Ishamael turned away from Ishar Morrad, prepared to wait for as long as necessary for the scientist to come to his decision. It had been easier for him and Mierin. Mierin had had no choice, although she had embraced the Shadow gratefully once she had been promised Lews Therin. He himself had recognised the Shadow earlier in his life – giving himself over was... logical.

Ishar Morrad stared at Elan Morin's back for a moment, feeling the doubt and anxiety that warred in his mind. By rights, he should report what Elan Morin had asked him to the Hall of the Servants, shield him from _saidin_ and take him to Lews Therin himself.

But...

He turned to look from the window at the city of Paaren Disen once again. They had known paradise. War and disease were gone, death only from natural causes. The Light ruled.

And it had been overturned in a few, short years simply by the force of a dark touch upon the land. Is this their strong, powerful, society? The beauty of their greatest achievements overrun in such little time by the mere influence of a darkness opposite to the Creator?

Wasn't it obvious that the power of the Shadow was more than that of humanity – even of Aes Sedai?

Ishar Morrad turned to Elan Morin, his eyes burning with indecision, but purpose filled him. He had to know the outcome of a new experiment – the power of the Dark against that of the Light.

And who was the champion of the Light – the strongest, most skilful and most acclaimed leader of the Age?

Not speaking, Ishar Morrad turned away, and wove _saidin_ into a gateway and stepped through.

Ishamael stared, astonished, as the gateway shimmered and closed behind the other man. He had barely felt Ishar Morrad seizing _saidin_, much less Travelling, his actions had been that much of a shock to him. Seizing the True Power, he ripped a small hole in the Pattern and stepped out of reality.

The Hall of the Servants in Paaren Disen was a lofty structure. Huge gates, permanently open, admitted a constant stream of people through into the main hall, which was lined with tall columns of _cuendillar, _giving the entire building a polished, glistening look. The floor, tiled with the symbol of the Aes Sedai, a sinuously waving line separating white and black halves of a complete circle, was trodden by the feet of thousands of supplicants every day, come to ask the aid of those blessed with the use of the One Power.

Da'shain Aiel, singly or in small groups, walked purposefully through the crowds on errands for their masters, the Aes Sedai. The crowds would part for them – none was more respected, save the Aes Sedai themselves, than the Da'shain Aiel.

Off to the sides of each of the corridors were large alcoves that were deserted and the people who traversed the long hallways of the Hall avoided them. The reason became clear a moment later.

A sliver of light appeared in one of the alcoves, widening from the slash that looked as if the very air had been cut with a knife, rotating quickly to form a gateway, from which Ishar Morrad Chuain stepped, looking haggard and weary.

He looked about himself, noting the incurious glances that were thrown at him and then turned away in almost a detached manner. The sudden appearance of an Aes Sedai in this manner was commonplace in the Hall of the Servants.

Holding his long, grey cloak awkwardly, as though he was hiding something beneath it, he set off down the corridor, mingling with the crowds.

Attracting no curious stares – unusual behaviour was commonplace in the world nowadays – Ishar Morrad continued down the long passageway to a pair of tall doors, bearing the seal of the Aes Sedai on their burnished surfaces. These doors were never closed, allowing those who wished to enter and leave at will, signifying the Servants' desire to be accessible at all times.

He stepped forward, heart fortified by the sight of those doors and that seal, strangely uplifted by their presence, even though he was here on a mission – a mission to break them.

He stepped in to hear the last words spoken by Latra Posae, one of the Sitters in the Hall. `The current spate of violent acts and these abuses of the One Power must be halted!' she declared. `The Council must act to ward off whatever is corrupting the True Source.'

Ishar Morrad glanced at the other side of the wide Hall, where the High Seat of the Servants rested. The Hall itself was a giant structure, a giant circle around which each of the chairs of the Sitters was positioned according to their rank. In the centre of that gathering, on the polished floor of pure cuendillar, was the seal of the Aes Sedai, that joining of the white flame and the black claw. No-one could remember what significance those symbols had, but to the Aes Sedai it was the ultimate expression of their very being.

Ishar Morrad kept his gaze away from it as he slowly entered the Hall, unnoticed as yet. From the other side, he heard a slow voice say, `The Council would be most interested in your ideas for performing such a task, Latra Posae.'

Ishar Morrad recognised that voice as belonging to Barid Bel Medar, one of the more influential Sitters, and someone who dominated the Council in Lews Therin's absence. For, he could see from his position, the High Seat was empty.

`It is not my responsibility alone,' replied Latra Posae icily. `The Council is pledged to the protection of this world and we must act collectively.'

`Understood,' said Barid Bel, `but surely leadership must come from somewhere, and if Lews Therin is not here –'

`But he is!' cried a new voice. With his usual flair for dramatic entrances, Lews Therin Telamon strode into the council chamber and straight to his seat. Ishar Morrad sighed, an exhalation that marked the point of no return.

Lews Therin turned before his seat to face the council before him. `I have just returned from speaking to the Aes Sedai at Jalanda. They report that several of their number have begun preaching word of something called the Shadow.'

Latra Posae had retaken her seat, and she now leaned forward with puzzlement on her face. `The Shadow?'

Lews Therin nodded, and Ishar Morrad, still unnoticed in the public gallery, could see the strain on his face. `I have heard its name spoken too often to consider that it is no more than a rumour. It is the name that is invoked whenever I hear news of new darkness blighting our world.'

`Who speaks it?' said Barid Bel.

Lews Therin only glanced at him. `Many – or a few.' He shook his head slightly, and took his seat, his face seeming to collapse into tiredness. `I have not yet decided which.'

There was a moment's pause, while the council observed Lews Therin's weakness with almost stunned expressions. Never before had the High Seat of the Servants been seen to be so subdued.

After a moment, Lews Therin looked up and mumbled, `My apologies. I have not rested in a week.'

`Maybe the High Seat should go and rest,' remarked Latra Posae.

Lews Therin grinned slightly. `Rest will come easier once I know we have a solution, Sitter.' He straightened, and gripped _saidin._ Strength and colour flowed into his face, and he became the man who led, instead of the weakened one who had entered.

`I wish to know more of the Shadow,' he said, his voice resounding through the chamber. `It is of interest, but more than that, it is, I believe, a great danger to the stability of our society. Already, we see the spread of _something _across our world. Crime, destruction and hatred are in abundance, and we seem helpless to do anything to cure it or even to contain the invasion of the fabric of society.'

Barid Bel nodded slowly, his dark hair and hook nose dominating an almost handsome face. `If what you say is correct,' he remarked, `it is vital that we do learn of –'

`THE SHADOW WILL NOT BE OBSERVED QUIETLY!' The shout resounded through the chamber, and a lone figure launched itself at Lews Therin.

To Ishar Morrad's great surprise, it was not he himself. As he watched, as stunned as the rest of the crowd by the sudden outburst. The figure jumped straight for Lews Therin, and Ishar Morrad could feel the hatred that radiated from him like an almost physical force.

But the chamber was filled with Aes Sedai. No attacker had a chance of getting through those ranks. Ishar saw four of the five men seize _saidin_ and enfold the attacker in its embrace. The lone figure stopped dead in his tracks, a sword raised towards Lews Therin, the only man in the chamber who had not reacted.

Rather, he observed his attacker silently with his hooded eyes. He had not moved a inch in his seat. Now, he leaned forward to gaze into the attacker's eyes, looking at his soul.

A moment passed, before Lews Therin nodded for the guards to take the man away. As they did so, he sat and brooded for a moment. Then, he looked up. `My point is proved.'

Now Ishar Morrad stood and stepped into the centre of the hall, brushing imperiously past the crowd who sought to bar his way. The guards stepped forward, but he embraced _saidin_, and pushed them aside as well.

Lews Therin saw him, and rose from his seat, locking his gaze with that of the other man. There was surprise in Lews Therin's dark eyes, and some apprehension, `Ishar Morrad, I did not expect to see you again. We thought that –'

`I am fully aware of what members of this council believed,' interrupted Ishar Morrad dryly. Though he had not spoken with his voice for many days, his voice was still strong. `However, that is all in the past, and I have a task here which I intend to be about immediately.'

`Release the One Power immediately!' demanded Latra Posae angrily, rising to her feet. Ishar Morrad could not be certain, but he felt sure that she would have embraced _saidar_.

Ishar Morrad threw the Sitter a disparaging look, and shook his head. `I have no intention of doing so while I am in your presence.' He turned his attention to Lews Therin. `Will you grant me amnesty?'

Lews Therin half-smiled. `We are all friends here, Ishar Morrad. I see no reason to grant you what would be an unnecessary guarantee.'

Ishar Morrad returned Lews Therin's half-smile. `No?'

He threw back his cloak to reveal what he held. The Sitters all jumped to their feet, outrage writ large across their faces, for a large broadsword hung against his waist, concealed thus far by his long cloak.

`What is the meaning of this?' Barid Bel strode forward, his face still calm, but indignation radiating from his body.

Ishar Morrad ignored him and kept facing Lews Therin, who had still not moved, his face still calm, but now deadly serious. `I am a man of peace and of progress, Lews Therin, but I have continually been reined back by yours and the Council's interference. I have kept quiet, but I see the world beginning to fall apart around me and I wonder whether a man of my principles can really tolerate this happening when there may be another answer. So I challenge you and the Council to show me and your people that I am wrong and that you are the future, and not the Shadow.'

He drew the sword and held it up. Lews Therin raised an eyebrow, still unperturbed in his mood. `A test of physical skill? Is that what a renowned man of science takes to have such a significant problem solved?'

Ishar Morrad shook his head, suddenly weary. `No, Lews Therin.' He turned the sword around, and presented it pommel-first to Lews Therin. `No, I want you to kill me.'

This provoked a reaction from all in the Hall. Lews Therin narrowed his eyes at Ishar Morrad while more melodramatic reactions resounded from the horrified watchers. `Kill you?' asked the First Servant. `Why?'

`An experiment,' replied Ishar Morrad. `I will say no more.'

Lews Therin silently took the sword from Ishar Morrad, who relinquished it almost gratefully. He held it up, silently observing the balance and weight of the weapon. And he took a step back, and brandished the blade and held it up to Ishar Morrad's chest – and held it there for a moment.

Around the silent pair, silence reigned. All watched for Lews Therin's next move, silent, barely breathing.

And then Lews Therin cast the weapon to the floor.

Ishar Morrad closed his eyes, expression unreadable, while around them a collective sigh of relief seemed to issue from the assembled bodies.

Lews Therin regained his seat and said, `Now explain yourself.'

`You'll find out soon, Dragon,' said Ishar Morrad Chuain angrily, opening his eyes to glare at the First Servant, while Lews Therin narrowed his eyes at the odd reference. `I was right,' continued Ishar Morrad, `about you all. You are weak, unable to do that which is necessary to protect your world. By killing me when you had the chance, you would have protected your world from what is to come. But now, the Shadow will have my creations – my perfect warriors!'

He leaned forward and stared straight at Lews Therin, who returned the look with worry on his face. `You had your chance. Do not expect that you will have it again.'

Before any could stop him, he embraced _saidin_, channelled, and Travelled.

As the gateway closed behind Ishar Morrad, Barid Bel Medar stepped forward and picked up the sword and held it up. He turned a dark gaze on a disbelieving Lews Therin and then shook his head.

Shayol Ghul was a blasted wasteland now. A large island and getting larger by the day. As the Dark One's influence spread, the sea and nature retreated further, afraid to be tainted by his touch.

Ishamael waited quietly there, for what he knew would come soon. His companion was silent and still, bent to do so against its nature by the Aes Sedai's power of Compulsion.

A moment later, a gateway opened and Ishar Morrad strode out, not looking at the desolation around him. He had been here before. He stared at Ishamael. `You were right. Lews Therin is weak and powerless to do what he must. My experiment is complete.'

Ishamael nodded and stood. `You are ready to join us?'

Ishar Morrad nodded affirmatively. `I am.'

Instantly he sank to his knees, screaming in agony, crushed there by the weight of the Dark One's mind as he took his newest follower to himself.

Ishamael watched dispassionately as the pain faded and the prone man arose groggily. `Who are you?'

The new man smiled, evil burned into his once compassionate face. `Aginor.'

`And do you recognise my companion here?' said Ishamael.

`I do, for I created it,' answered Aginor. `And the Great Lord has told me of his plan for my Trolloc creature.'

Ishamael smiled. `Then his Plan will begin at last.'

And Shayol Ghul resounded to the sound of dark laughter as the Dark One watched the world fall further under his sway. And Aginor swore dark, cruel vengeance on Lews Therin Telamon for helping to destroy the kind man he had once been.

Far away, Barid Bel Medar sat and watched the fires rise high over his home of V'Saine. He pondered the words of Ishar Morrad silently, as the darkness fell over him, and over the world.


End file.
